sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Decisive Battle - The Limit of Life!
Tenkai announces his presence over Teito and threatens to destroy the city unless the citizens offer 10 billion Yen and Lieutenant General Yoneda's life in one hour's time. At the theater, Ayame explains to Ichiro that Sakura still hasn't regained conciousness since the attack on the theater. Despite his attempts, Ichiro still couldn't awaken her. This was only conjecture from Ayame, but...it's possible that Sakura has entered a trance-like state. Though everyone is worried about Sakura, Maria says that a battle meeting is about to start. After one of the girls attempts to cheer him up, they head for the planning room. Yoneda is in a tense state, no surprise given Tenkai's conditions of surrender. Ichiro tries to calm him down, after that they discuss strategy: the points are spawning soldiers at an incredible rate, exceeding 1000 at each point. Then Ichiro comes up with an idea: attack the enemy base. They defeat Tenkai, the others go down as well. In the Operations Room, Kohran uses her devices to pinpoint the largest energy reading from Tenkai. Once they find the target, they move out to the map's position. Once there, they find a dead end...and Satan. It was a trap, and they are now pinned down. Just when it seemed like hope was lost...The Shougei-Maru shows up, and so does Sakura! After helping everyone escape, they get onboard the airship and are relieved that Sakura is alright. She explains that she was having a dream, and part of the dream were these words: "The enemy is atop the gate in which evil is confined..." It was then that Yoneda began to reminisce about the Kouma Wars, and the unit that fought it: The Imperial Army, Anti-Kouma Corps., made up of a select few soldiers to fight the demons of old. The members were himself, Ayame, Shinosuke Yamazaki...and Kazuma Shinguji, Sakura's father. He explains that the magic they used to seal the Kouma took the life of the summoner who used it. Yoneda explains that since time immemorial, the Shinguji clan passed along a bloodline that hunted evil...but now there is only one left. Ayame took awhile to deduce the meaning of the words and realizes that the location of Tenkai's base was...beneath Japan Bridge. Everyone set out in their Kobus and readied themselves for the final assault. With the enemy coming from the rear, Ichiro orders three of the girls to come with him while the other half stays behind to cover them. Inside the caverns, they find generators for the doors. Once all 3 were destroyed, they enter and face Tenkai himself. Once the battle started, swords and magic were clashing with each other. Though Tenkai kept reviving himself, the Assault Force kept persevering. With the others pinned down, Ichiro goes in for the final strike and delivers the death blow to Tenkai. With his defeat, the caverns collapse and orders everyone to evacuate immediately. As everyone escapes, Yoneda explains that while the girls all possess great spiritual power, its still scattered. But with Ichiro as the catalyst, everything should be fine. With that... Victory Pose! Alright! Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Maria Tachibana Sumire Kanzaki Iris Chateaubriand Kohran Li Kanna Kirishima Previous Episode: Teito's Great Collapse!? Next Episode: A Date in Days of Peace Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Episode lists